


Fallen Angel

by Meganator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Fem! Harry, Female Harry Potter, Sad, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganator/pseuds/Meganator
Summary: Evelyn Rows, her name in this life, had lived forever. She's been a hundred different people, she can change shape, move objects with her mind and she's finally met someone else who's like her. Except it's not exactly the way she would like.(Not Finished)





	Fallen Angel

**Third person point of view**

 

Forest green irises still, unmoving, staring at the unshakable fortress. Sluggishly stepping forward. "One foot in front of the other" flew from the raven haired girl's mouth. It was a soft voice like it was once childish and kind, but now, now it sounds of desperation and speaks of trauma. As she steadily makes her way to the fortified stone and brick structure, the dark emerald leaves sway in the dense woodland. She froze. An abominable sound filled the air, emanating from her destination. A scream, a plea for help. That's what that spine-chilling sound was. Mortified, she backed away. A spike of pain flowed through her. She looked at the ragged black cloak she was wearing. Scarlet seeped through the hole filled fabric like a dam breaking. She tried to move, but pain shot through her lower abdomen. A tall cloaked figure looked at her. She was lying on the cold forest ground, with roots are digging into her back. The figure was wearing the uniform of the elite guards of the fortress and holding an intricately crafted weapon. The dark wood glowed with power. White had just burst from the tip. She only just registered what the guard had calmly said with only confidence. " **Sectumsempra** " The man froze in awe of the woman before her. She burst forward and ended his short life. She quickly brought her hand up to her wound, her hand started to glow a wonderful gold.

The man froze in awe of the woman before her. She burst forward and ended his short life. She quickly brought her hand up to her wound, her hand started to glow a wonderful gold. The dark haired woman had a serene look on her face as she brought her hand to her side. Her wound completely healed. She unsheathed her broadsword from her back and swung it to remove that man's gold necklace, which she then slipped into her pockets.

 


End file.
